


House of Misfits

by FullFandomFreak



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, inspired by a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullFandomFreak/pseuds/FullFandomFreak
Summary: A world where the supernatural was frowned upon by all was one where a girl lived. A girl that was sent away at the age of 14 by her parents for having the ability to jump really high and float down safely. Instead of being taken away to a dark place that many were thought to be sent to, she found herself in a safe haven with others like her. She found her home in the “House of Misfits”.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 1





	1. New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I claim all characters in this story as well as the story itself.
> 
> My Deviant Art is Lil-Doodle-Noodle if you would like to send fanart.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my story!  
> If you have any questions about it, feel free to ask! Maybe I’ll do a Q&A one day...

Sighing, the girl pulled her hair up into a pony tail and looked herself over in the mirror. Her appearance was pretty average, though her mind holds a secret she mustn’t tell anyone. A secret that would end her up in a place no one wanted to be. It was said to test their patients to see how their body manifested to be able to do the things they can do. It’s said to abuse them if they did not cooperate. It’s said to be _painful_.

She’s managed to keep her secret for years. She found out she had the ability to jump long heights and float safely down. It was a harmless gift though, if someone knew, it was the law to contact the official ex-supernatural guild to take them away. If you were to hide someone with an ability, you would be thrown in jail, no questions asked. Grabbing her bag, she headed out of her room, passing her mother as she grabbed something quick to eat. “Good morning, Shi.” Her mother smiled at her. She smiled back, “morning.” Her mother hugged her before glancing at her phone as it made an alerted noise. She sighed and looked at her daughter, “another one was found...” she stated, “I feel like they’re steadily getting more frequent with their findings.”

Shi glanced at her phone and huffed, “I don’t get why they have to go after them like that. They did nothing to deserve it. It’s not like they can control whether their born with an ability of not.” Her mother shook her head, “but they could try something with it. I live in fear everyday for you. What if one of them decides to use their ability against someone and you end up getting hurt.” She frowned. Shi headed towards the door, “I don’t get why you talk about them like they’re some sort of beast species or something. They’re not dangerous. Most of them can’t help if it acts out. They probably didn’t know until that point and it kinda happened while they were feeling high emotion.” She argued. Her mother looked her in the eyes, though said nothing. Shi’s expression grew more gentle as she moved away from the door and hugged her frowning mother, “Look, I’ll be safe, I promise. There’s no need to worry about me out there.” She reassured. her mother smiled a bit and hugged her back, “okay, I believe you. Love you.”

Shi broke from the hug with a n “I love you too” before heading out the door towards he school, eating a protein bar on the way. Looking around her, she noticed a few other kids her age walking to the school as well. She couldn’t help but wonder if they had the same type of small arguments with their parents or if they were like her and kept their ability secret. Usually people slip up and give themselves away somehow at some point, so the government found no need to enforce certain tests made for finding the extraordinary peers. That didn’t ease the minds of the ones who wanted those tests enforced to get rid of the ones they were so foolishly scared of.   
  


“Shi!”

Turning to the sound of her name, she automatically recognized the person as her close friend, Luna. Her black hair gently flowing behind her as she walked quickly towards her, her purple streak sticking out from the rest of her hair. She was one of the rich students and her parents made sure _everyone_ knew that. Most others thought she was as preppy and high up as her parents, but no one really took the time to get to know her. Not to mention she dressed so differently from her parents. They didn’t even want her to get her hair dyed with one purple streak starting at the part on the left side her wavy hair That reached to about halfway down her above her elbow. She usually wore a purple hoodie and dark pants with converse. Her black rimmed glasses caused her piercing blue eyes to stand out all the more.

Setting her plate down beside her friends, Luna sat down, “did you hear about the new find?” She asked. The look Shi gave was enough for the blue eyes girl to understand as she pushed her glasses up. There was a small silence as they ate before she sighed. Glancing around before looking at Shi, she kept her voice low as she spoke, “I’m getting more worried by the day, Shi... what if they find out... I don’t want to lose you.” She stated, frowning. Due to the loud voices of the cafeteria, her voice was drowned out, making it almost impossible to hear her if you weren’t directly beside the worried girl. Shi looked at her and took her hand, looking her in the eye, “I’m not going anywhere. I will be right here for you if you need me, I promise.” She smiled a bit. This only seemed to help her friend a little bit as she gave a ghost of a smile, “yeah okay...” The rest of their lunch carried on as normal, though neither of them noticed the stare of the principal who seemed to be watching them more closely as the days went on.

As the week continued, Luna and Shi grew more uncomfortable. Seemed now their teachers were watching them and this time, they noticed. Once they make eyes contact, they usually stop until eyes contact is gone. It was starting to weird them out a lot. They made plans that Friday to get together and try and figure out what it’s about. Once the day came, they moved to the side of the school as everyone else was heading home or waiting for a bus and sat down against the large building. “You’d ant focus on your work either, can you?” Shi asked. Luna shook her head, seeming annoyed by the teachers, “of course not. Their eyes on me keep my skin crawling. It’s stupid.” She stated. Shi understood her friends temper, finding this kind of annoying as well. “What problem do they have with us. If they have something to say, they might as well say it. I’m getting sick of the silent stares through the hallway. It’s like everywhere I turn, someone’s watching my every move. I don’t feel safe anywhere.” Luna huffed, crossing her arms and staring at the grass they sat on.

Shi nodded before an idea hit and she frowned, suddenly more worried than anything. “Do you think they know?” She asked. Luna’s glare softened a bit as she thought about it. The long pause was enough to show that she wasn’t sure herself. “Oh great..” She sighed. Luna quickly looked at her, “I doubt it. You’ve gotten this far without people finding out about your-“ she was shushed quickly by Shi in case anyone was around. Luna lowered her voice, “...ability. It’s unlikely they’d suddenly find out now with no proof or reason to turn you in.” She stated. Shi thought for a moment and nodded. Luna was right. It was highly unlikely that they’d figure it out out of the blue. Unless... “what if someone saw us out in the woods?” She asked. Luna furrowed her brows. The forest they usually went to for Shi to practice her ability or just for them to have fun. Even though they went farther than anyone ever dared to go, there was a possibility that someone walked in on them.

”Yeah, but you know the law. You have to have to get in contact with the Ex-Extraordinary Guild immediately. If someone did know about you, they’d be putting themselves in deep water by not telling anyone.” She stated. Shi looked at her, “and what does that mean for you? If they know about me, they’ll know you knew.” She states quickly. Luna grinned, “Tch. I’m a lying queen. I’ve practiced enough on my parents.” She stated, pointing to herself cockily. Shi couldn’t help but chuckle at her friends cocky behavior. They stood up after a few more add ons to the conversation and headed home. Luna was right. It was a really low chance they knew- especially with no proof.

Once Shi spotted her house, she looked at her friend, “how come you didn’t go straight home?” She asked. “Home? That place? You’ve gotta be kidding me.” She shook her head, “besides your mom likes me, so I’m sure she won’t mind if I drop by for a bit or a couple of... days...” Shi furrowed her brows as her joke turned to slow words. She noticed the fear in her friends eyes and turned quickly to her house. She felt her blood run cold as she saw the truck parking in her driveway. She froze, gripping her backpack tightly. A woman stepped out, wearing a white lab coat of sorts and began walking to her front door. Luna pushed Shi to continue walking, hoping it wasn’t true and that this was just some sort of joke or false alarm. One that made it to her porch, the lady had already been let inside. Before they made it inside, Luna stopped her. “Look, try and keep calm. Maybe this isn’t what we think and it’s just a new check in that’s taking place now. We don’t know that they know. Stay calm or you'll give yourself away.” She stated, gripping Shi’s shoulders and looking her in the eye with a serious and hopeful expression.

Shi nodded, gulping and taking a deep breath, trying to ignore the sweat coming from her hands and the pounding of her heart in her ears. Once she was calm enough, she nodded to her friend and opened the door, “Mom, what’s with the truck parked outside?” She asked, looking at her mom sitting on the couch. “Hi, Miss Larcy!” Luna smiled as she entered behind Shi. They both stopped in their tracks when they saw the grim expression of her mother. “Shi...” she started to say. Luna and Shi glanced at each other before sitting down in front of her mother and the strange lady. “We were informed of your ability, Miss Larcy.” The woman said, looking at Shi. She could feel everything around her freeze as a deafening silence filled the air. Luna looked at Shi, “wait, you have an ability...?” She asked as though clueless to the whole thing, “Wait- do you have proof of it?”

The woman looked at Luna, “a close friend, I’m guessing?” Luna nodded and she sighed, opening the device in her hand and showing her a clip. Thankfully it wasn’t the one from earlier. Instead it was one from a few weeks before when they were in the woods and Shi had jumped and began floating down softly on her back- whoever it was filming must have not seen Luna because only Shi was shown. Inwardly thankful for her friends safety, Shi looked at her mother and her heart nearly broke. Her mother’s usual loving gaze was Icy. Her eyes widened at the unknowing look her mother was giving her. Of course she wouldn’t trust her daughter anymore due to her being a firm believer of the ones that possess abilities to be evil trouble makers, ready to use their ability to help in criminal situations and whatnot. Luna’s eyes widened at the video before the lady took the device back.

”Miss Larcy, I’m afraid I have to take you away. You have no choice, so don’t try to fight it. Go gather the things you would like to take.” The woman demanded, though not as cold as she was expecting. Not wanting to be in the room with her mother any longer, Shi left quickly towards her room. Luna stood to follow, though Shi’s mother’s voice stopped her in her tracks. “Sit back down, Luna.” She demanded. She did as told and looked at her. “I know you knew, why don’t you just admit it. Better yet, if you, too, have an ability, might as well speak up for that as well so you two can a least be together.” She spat. Luna’s gaze went from worried for her friend to a glaring hatred toward Shi’s mother. “Listen Sasha, if you’re love for your daughter has dropped that quickly without any thought, you had better shut your trap. If you can’t even feel the littlest bit of remorse from your child who had been there for you and you for her all these years, it’s safe to say you never cared. If it came down to it, you’d rather get her killed than risk your life to protect her.” Sasha was about to say something, but Luna continues, “don’t even try and defend yourself because you know it’s true or else you’d be fighting to save your daughter right her and right now, but instead you looked at her with the most hatred I’ve ever seen on anyone. Keep silent about anything to do with her or else there might be an unwanted fight.” She spat. The woman looked at Luna, “take all the time you need, I’ll wait here.” Luna nodded and left quickly for her friend.

She spotted Shi on her bed looking at the floor with tears streaming down her face. Luna quickly sat beside her and hugged her tightly, Shi automatically wrapping her arms around her friend, now fully sobbing. After about 20 minutes, Shi gathered herself enough to pack her suitcase with Luna’s help. A deathly silence was all that was heard throughout the room. Luna thought for a moment before looking at her, “hey, if I can, I’ll break you out, okay?” After she received nothing after her words she frowned, “Shi, maybe it’s not as bad as it seems... you know how mis information spreads like a wildfire.” She said quietly. Shi looked at her, “how are you looking at the bright side to this? I’m never going to see you again, my mom hates me in the blink of an eye-“ “I do it for you.” Luna looked Shi in the eyes, successfully quieting her. “You don’t know it, but the only times I ever look at the bright side is for you. It seems to help, so I keep doing it. To be honest, I don’t look on the bright side often, but that’s not the concern here.”

Shi looked down at the filled suitcase on her bed before shutting it. She quickly tackled her friend in a hug and felt more tears coming to her eyes, “I’m gonna miss you... so much...” she stated. Luna hugged her back tightly, “me, too....”

Driving as her home got further away, so did the bodies of her mother and close friend. She watched the world zoom past as she went to some unknown area. The silence that filled the car was something Shi was thankful for. After maybe two hours, they had arrived at wherever this place was at. Shi had fallen asleep on the way, feeling exhausted. The woman gently shook her awake, “we’re here..” Shi shifted and awoke, looking at the large mansion. She rose a brow. Maybe she was seeing things since she was still tired. She found that thought to be wrong as she and the woman got out of the dip car and gave her her suitcase. The building was beautiful, the hedges and pathways going away from it, seeming to go to different peaceful spots. Shi walked towards it with the woman as she took out her phone and dialed a number. Shi didn’t hear anything she had said to the receiver, too focused on the scenery around her.

”Okay,” The voice of the woman snapped her out of her thoughts, “now that you’re here, you must know the rules. No fights, no back talk, respect those around you, never use your ability for selfish desires, if there’s a problem that could effect this place, contact me, do not constantly ask to go anywhere as I make plans to take everyone out, there are more, though they’re mostly just common sense, do you understand?” She asked. Shi nodded as they walked inside. “Good. You will refer to me as Head Moore. I’m the Head of the House for Peculiars.” She smiled warmly at Shi as she stared at her in disbelief. Shi jumped as a voice sounded beside her, “hey, Moore!”

This earned a slight glare from the Head as he hadn’t said the correct title. Shi turned to see a boy, maybe a year or two older than her standing there with his hands in his black, ripped skinny jeans. He had black shoes with slight heals making him seem just a bit taller than her was. He had a black long sleeve shirt and spiky jet black hair that seemed to go mor to one side than the other, his red eyes shining despite his calm, laid-back expression. Head Moore sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before looking at Shi, “okay, if you have any questions, I will in my office if Raven decides to answer poorly.” She stated before walking off.

Raven watched her go, as well as Shi, still in mild disbelief as to where she was. She was still concerned if she was in the right spot, but if she wasn’t, she doesn’t want to say anything. Her mind ran with many questions; the male shifting snapped her out of her mind. He seemed to have leaned a bit forward as if to mock their height difference.

”You're the new one I’m giving a tour to, right? Welcome to the House of Misfits.”

”The house of what? That’s not what she called it...” Shi mumbled the last part, making Raven chuckle and roll his eyes a bit in amusement. “Come on, I’ll take you to your room first so you can drop off your stuff.” She said before turning and walking away. Shi watched him go for a moment before grabbing her stuff and hurrying to catch up to the seemingly laid-back male.


	2. An Unwilling Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Charcaters! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I claim all characters in this story as well as the story itself.
> 
> My Deviant Art is Lil-Doodle-Noodle if you would like to send fanart.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my story!  
> If you have any questions about it, feel free to ask! Maybe I’ll do a Q&A one day...

Shi was walking back to her room, acquainted by Raven. She was just shown the entire mansion and, she had to admit, the place felt like a castle. She ran into a few others along the way, some welcoming her and others that could care less, merely glancing her way. Honestly, her feet started to hurt a bit and she was glad she didn’t have to carry her stuff the entire time. Honestly, she was kind of worried as to how she was going to remember where things were- the exits, different meeting and gathering rooms- turns out there’s a difference, the dining room, various living rooms, and the rooms that were forbidden unless you were out in one for causing something and other rooms Shi had already nearly forgotten.

Raven must have seen her nervousness because he lightly nudged her, “hey, you’ll be alright.” He smiled at her calmly as she looked at him, “I remember being nearly the same way, though I didn’t show what I was thinking as much as you.” He teased. Shi blushed a bit in embarrassment and looked at the ground, “sorry.. guess my mind is still jumbled about what went on before I even came here. My soul’s kinda torn right now, you know?” She looked back at him to see his softened gaze. “Sorta. I didn’t really have a family and the orphanage I was apart of- you could say I wasn’t really close to anyone when I found out my ability.” She explained. Shi nodded in slight understanding, “I guess the only one who knew my ability was my friend Luna...” Her expression became more grim, “I hope she’s doing alright...” Raven watched Shi’s expression for a moment before looking forward, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets, “take it from me. No sense in worrying about someone you can’t really see anymore. If something were to happen, you wouldn’t necessarily get any notification about it.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

Despite how much this didn’t help, in fact it made it a bit worse, she couldn’t help but wonder why he had said that. He made it sound like there was someone close to him one time, though he had said he wasn’t close to anyone. Before Shi could delve anymore into that thought, Raven stopped by her door, causing Shi to almost walk past while she was lost in thought. Raven chuckled, “lose your room already?” He asked, grinning slightly. Shi burned with embarrassment before thanking him for the tour, receiving a nod in return before he walked off, before heading into her room. Once Shi closed the door, a meow sounded by her bed. She turned quickly to see a black and white cat- though it seemed off.

The cats patterns were definitely ones she’s never really seen on a cat before. The was a giant black spot on her back, reaching to her belly in sort of a fire sort of motion along with black front paws that parted to a swirl near the top. It’s tail have a black tip that swirled closer to her body- the same with her the tips of her ears. Different tuffs of fur coming from her face and chest had black tips, as well. What threw her off a bit was the fact that the cat was wearing a light blouse scarf and had pitch black eyes aside from the pure white pinpricks that seemed to literally glow and grow large with excited wonder. The cat was purring and smiling.

Shi glanced at a random part of the room and back to it, unsure of what to do. Suddenly the cat jumped off her bed and rolled, transforming into a human-like person through some sort of portal looking transformation. Shi wasn’t going to lie, it looked kinda cool. The girl hopped up and smiled brightly, “hey! You’re the new one staying with me, right?” She asked. Shi nodded slightly and the one in front of her raised a brow before laughing, “oh, yeah, kinda jumped on you huh? My name is Midnight.” She smiled, holding her hand out. Shi noticed she wore the same blue scarf, though it somehow grew with her character and she noticed it was torn at the edges. Seemed she kept it a while. She wore a black shirt, and from what she could tell from what the scarf didn’t cover, it was a turtleneck. She wore dark jeans and comfortable looking black showers with white strings. She had the same ears and tail as her cat form, Shi noticed.

Shi shook her hand, smiling a bit, “my name’s Shi.” Midnight tilted her head with a hum, “gee, you don’t sound very excited to meet me.” She stated, tossing her arms and leaning forward. Shi’s eyes immediately widened, “I’m sorry! It’s not you’re fault, a lot has just been going on and-“ Laughter interrupted her, leaving her confused. “Calm down, I’m kidding! Jeez, don’t take everything so literally!” She giggle, wiping a tear from her eyes. Shi hugged herself, glancing at her bed, wanting to change the subject, “so... where are my stuff?” She asked. Midnight’s ears perked up and she looked behind her before turning back to Shi, “oh, I already put your stuff away if that was alright. Figured you’d need more time to gather your thoughts than your things.” She stated. Before Shi could try and continue conversation, or lack thereof, Midnight headed for the door, “alright, well, I’m going to head to the Dining Hall seeing as it’s almost dinner time.” she said before walking out, shutting the door behind her and leaving Shi in a room lit only by the hanging lights along where the dealing met the wall.

She looked at the clock by her bed and, Midnight was right, it was nearly eight o’clock. She could understand how the time had flown, but she didn’t understand why dinner was so late at night. Then she remembered that there were ones with an ability that caused their body to work as if they were nocturnal, so Head Moore must have kept that in mind. Eight is early enough for the ones who go to bed early to eat and late enough for the nocturnal side to have a nice, warm meal to start their night. She remembered Raven told her the schedule with meals and curfew, as well as ability training for those who can’t quite control theirs yet. Shi sat on her bed with a loud and elongated sigh. This whole day was too much and, despite the short nap earlier, she felt incredibly tired. She really didn’t want to go to dinner, especially with others she didn’t know. Shi was usually the social type, but she didn’t really want to be around anyone right now with her mind racing and nerves wracking. Lying down, she didn’t care that she was still in her clothes and shoes as sleep almost immediately took over her consciousness.

  
A soft alarm rang beside Shi, causing her to stir and open her eyes. She looked at the alarm and saw it was three in the morning. What also caught her eye was the plate covered by a glass top to keep the food warm inside. Sitting up, she shut off the alarm and glanced over to the other side of the room to see Midnight sleeping, facing away from her. She must have set the food here and set the quiet alarm. Her guess was proven right when she saw a note attached to the side of the glass. Taking it, she turned on the lamp beside her bed. The light shone brightly, causing her to quickly lower it before looking at a midnight to see if she had woken her at all. Thankfully, the only thing she bothered with the bright light were her eyes as she nearly shut her eyes, it was so bright.

Sighing, she looked at the note.

_Hey, Shy! So, Head Moore told me to come check on you and I saw you sleeping. She said you went through a lot before you came here, so she let you sleep. I brought you dinner (hopefully it’s still warm. I also didn’t know if you were a vegetarian or not) and set the alarm. Don’t worry about waking me up, I’m a deep sleeper :)_

_-Midnight_

Shi ignored how she spelt her name wrong as she didn’t clarify how to exactly spell it. She more admired how her handwriting was a slanted, readable cursive. She looked back at the food, seeing what looks like steak along with corn and mashed potatoes. She noticed a container of salad behind it all and a drink of some sort. She placed her pillows so that the backs of them were against the headboard of the bed before she moved herself back against them comfortably. She picked up the plate, placing the glass cover on the table. Eating silently, she glanced around the room. The lights around the room were off. _“She probably turned them off because she didn’t know if I minded light or not.”_ Shi thought, though she had fallen asleep with them on so it made no sense.

She noticed a desk on her side that seemed to be empty, though the one on Midnights side seemed to be being used. Humming, she noticed how some of her stuff was on the mini dresser at the foot of her bed. She noticed a double door on the far side of the front of her bed. That must be the closet. It was understandable that it was double the size sewing as two people were sharing a room. She noticed that above Midnight’s bed was a pin board that held photographs by string. The light was too dim to see any of the pictures, but Shi knew they must have been important to her to have been hung up like that. Taking a final glance at the sleeping form of the cat hybrid, she placed the glass back over the empty plate as to keep things neat before getting up and peeking out at the hallway. It was surprisingly eerie with how things were during the day.

Walking out, she shut the door quietly behind her before heading to the bathroom down the hall. After she was finished with her business, she walked out, though she felt off. Glancing down both ends of the hall, she could feel eyes on her, though she saw nothing. She continues to her room cautiously, hugging herself slightly. Hearing something in the hallway caused her to jump and quickly walk into her room. She leaned against the closed door with a sigh. She took the moment to change into PJ’s so she didn’t sleep in day clothes the entire night. She glanced at the door before going back to bed, trying to ignore how offset the simple trip to the bathroom was.

Shi opened her eyes as the rays of sun shone through the curtains by her bed. She realized there was weight on her side, so she moved her head to see Midnight in her cat form laying on her stomachs, staring at her. Shi glanced away from her, then looked back, “Uh... “ was all she could say. Midnight suddenly smiled and turned back to a human, still sitting on her. “Morning! About time you woke up!” She chuckled. Clearly Midnight didn’t care about personal space. “Could you... get off?” Shi asked. Midnight wasn’t heavy, but the sudden weight change caught her off guard. Midnight rolled off, landing on the feet before standing up straight. “Come on! I want you to meet Chrissy!” She states excited. Shi glanced at the clock beside her, inwardly groaning. It’s exactly seven o’clock.

Sitting up, she stretched and Midnight ran over to the door, “I’ll wait in the hallway!” Shi watched her leave before changing and brushing her hair. She wore a black short sleeve shirt with the words ‘NO MAKEUP AND PROUD’ on the front in white. She had dark jeans with black and white shoes. She walked out into the hallway, being greeted by a Midnight. “You ready?” She asked. Shi nodded, gasping when Midnight grabbed her wrist and began walking quickly to the Dining Hall.   
  


“Chrissy!” Midnight almost shouted to a girl sitting in the room. She yelled and jumped before looking at her. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw Shi before she hid herself in her wings. Shi noticed they were feathered, though not like any bird she’d seen. What kind of bird hybrid was she. She wore a blue shirt which reached halfway down her thighs, the sleeves seeming to be held up by a button. The inside of the shirt appeared to be a a darker blue seeing as the sleeves that were rolled up were dark blue, as well as the collar of her shirt that hung around her neck. She wore dark grey skinny jeans with short boots, seeming to be almost the same color as her jeans and with just the slightest bit of heal. From what Shi had seen of her eyes, they were pitch black, like Midnight’s, though the pupils were a dark blue with a lighter blue iris- they seemed to be cut like those cartoon pie shaped eyes. Her hair was a chestnut brown, cut short with it parted on the left so that it covered her right eye.

They made it to the table, and Midnight tapped her wings, “come on Chrissy! She’s not scary or anything.” She tried to reassure her friend. Shi noticed how she was shaking. “S-so?!” She managed to squeak out. “Chrissy, was it?” Shi tried to be friendly, “she’s right, I won’t do anything-“ “D-Don’t call me C-Chrissy...please...” she mumbled. If it weren’t for the Dining Hall being silent, Shi wouldn’t have heard her. She blinked, despite the stutter, Shi heard a sort of demanding tone in her voice, though it quickly lost the confident sound it held. Shi nodded, then realized she couldn’t see her through her wings, “okay... um, what’s your name? I’m Shi.” She smiled a bit. After a short pause, the girl squeaked out “Christalis...” 

Shi noticed her wings part slightly. She smiled a bit more, noticing she could now see her. Christalis glanced at Midnight, then back at Shi before opening her wings fully, still shaky. She smiled slightly, though it quickly faded when she looked at Midnight. She made a motion for the cat hybrid to come closer and they began whispering to each other. Shi didn’t listen, trying not to be nosy and instead looked around. The time for breakfast was eight-thirty so people usually started to show up around eight. Shi noticed a few folks walking in, chatting with each other. Another who walked in was non other than Raven. Shi was about to go over and talk to him, but Midnight tapped her shoulder. Shi turned back around, smiling at her. “After some urging, a Chrissy allowed you to sit with us if you want.” Shi looked at Christalis to see her staring at her hands which were placed on the table. She didn’t look up once and Shi decided to sit down in front of her. Christalis didn’t expect this, clearly thinking she would have declined, as she jumped a bit and looked at her. “Okay.” Shi smiled before whispering, “besides, I need a new friend.”

Midnight’s ears perked towards them and she placed her hands on her hips, leaning down, “hey! I heard that!”

”What? I said I need another friend!”

”No you didn’t, you said ‘new’!”

”I swear!”

”Uh-Huh, yeah sure! See if I save food for you again!”

As they went back and forth, Christalis giggled a little. Raven looked over at them, seeing as it’s hard to ignore their loud tones. His eyes landed on Christalis, then on Shi before chuckling and shaking his head. “About time Christalis has someone else...” he mumbled, though he kept watching the small group, finding them entertaining. This morning was starting off well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s now a trio!
> 
> Don’t worry if you’re finding it hard to see the characters in your mind, I am going to draw them eventually!  
> Which character do you want drawn first?


End file.
